


Well shit.

by trinity_of_trinities



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Demons, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gods, High School, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Libraries, Multi, Other, Reapers, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Underfell Doomfanger (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinity_of_trinities/pseuds/trinity_of_trinities
Summary: Forced into a really weird Catholic school by one's newly religious aunt toriel close friends Geno and chronicle have alot of nonsense on their plate. Between the former adoptive children of their aunt's deciding to form a "coven" with their homeroom teacher as advisor add some otherworldly suitors, finding out one of Geno's three brothers whole group of datemates are all a pack of demons(minus two emotional yin yang spirits), on top of one of the other two's split personality and acute sociopathy are all because he is the willing host of a multi dimensional parasite!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Chara/Sans (Undertale), Kris/Susie (Deltarune), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts), [Caffeinated_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_blood/gifts), [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts).



> Well showtime

" ~~so-o-o w-why did yo-u call us he-e-re?~~ "

" **Because look at them** "

"Are 'chosen ones'!, Oh my darling null, they-"

" ~~I-I-i-I can-n tell-ell N-noW, GET OFF ME EXISTENCE!~~ "

" **Best part, they pray to all of us.** "

"Cronicle libris, wake up this instant. You WILL be LATE to SCHOOL otherwise you lazy skeleton child!"the words while tone unchanging from it's unintentionally sickly-sweet tone as I feel the all to familiar feel of my self coming back to concious. How she mistakes clear narcolepsy for being lazy I will never know. Hearing the adoptive children of the local 'aunt'/'mom' figure trying to set up a distraction so I can get ready in peace I raise myself to a sitting position the sheets falling around me and drawing attention to the rather dangerous nightwear I am donning. Rather than something plain and simple for our newly neo-roman catholic house owner that is toriel provided me I wear an off white halter top with a button front and no collar while admittedly semi backless (as it is a crophalter) it feels completely comfortable to me to wear within what counts as my private space. This top paired with my of white shorts is a rather inappropriate pair of sleeping attire in the eyes of mrs.toriel.

While using this needless backlog and description to aid him in waking up fully the young skeleton monster proceeded to move his body out of the bed it was resting upon shed and hide his nightwear, dress in his new uniform, put on his shoes and book-shaped locket, grab the book about emotive aura colors he borrowed from his best friend Geno's slightly younger brother sans(placing it in a hidden pocket he found in his schoolbag that ralsei most likely added to his bag with their sewing kit,and finally step out the door of my room with said bag I had as well as safely hide the locket which contains an immitation soul within it safely hidden from view. 

_off to see my friend I suppose._

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins


End file.
